Picking up the pieces
by ReneeSue
Summary: The summer after the final battle is over and it's time to head back to Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley isn't quite ready to return to school not when she's spent most of the summer in Harry's company. Once she's back at school she realizes how many people were truly lost in the final battle. As Ginny and Hermione finish their final year of school there are darker forces at work.H/G R/H
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley shut her trunk with a loud bang on the last night of August. The summer had been long and painful with her attending more funerals than she could count on her fingers. Harry had been distant from the burrow but wrote to her daily but she didn't want letters she wanted to see him. He blamed himself for Fred's death no matter how many times she told him it wasn't his fault, he just was afraid to face Mum.

"Hey Sis," Ginny turned, wand at the ready.

"Whoa it's just me, your favorite brother." George said, a grin on his face. Ginny felt the corners of her mouth tug up into a smile.

"Hey George what's up?" Ginny asked, tucking her wand back into her pocket. Ever since Fleur and Bill's wedding she was always ready to throw a hex if needed. Which is why it was a good idea to not scare her like George just did.

"I was wondering if we could go for a short walk and talk." He asked, Ginny looked at him suspiciously but nodded her head in answer. Ever since Fred's funeral George had been celebrating Fred's legacy, as George liked to call, personally Ginny thought he was just using it as an excuse to do more pranks than usual. Once they were outside the questions started.

"Ready for your last year of school little sis?" George asked.

"I'm not little." Ginny answered defiantly, she'd never liked being referred to as little sister.

"You didn't answer my question," George said and Ginny sighed.

"Not really."

"You would be if Harry was going back." He pointed out. It was true one of the reasons she wasn't looking forward to going back to school is the fact she would see Harry even less than she did now which wasn't often enough for her as it is. Going back to school meant only seeing Harry on Hogsmeade weekends if then. She might get to see him when he sat for his N.E.W.T.'s if she was lucky and they didn't move his exams to the ministry.

After the final battle Kingsley was ready to hire Harry on the spot, even if Harry didn't have his exam results or finished school but Harry being Harry told Kingsley he would love to work as an Auror but he didn't want any special treatment. So Kingsley said he would treat Harry just like any other wizard trying to become an Auror. Harry had been following revision table's Hermione had made for him and had spent most of the summer locked away in Grimmauld place revising. It wouldn't be long before Ginny would be in the same position only instead of being locked in Grimmauld place she'd be locked away in Gryffindor tower or the library. Ginny was also ninety-nine percent sure that Hermione would also make her a revision table only she'd have Hermione next to her making sure she followed it unlike Harry.

"I guess."

"I just remembered I forgot something at the shop I'll be right back." George said suddenly.

"Wait G-" Ginny protested but it was too late George had already disappeared with a loud crack. Ginny sighed and sat down on the hill when suddenly a hand covered her eyes and mouth.

"Don't scream it's just me." A voice whispered in her ear. That voice she knew it. Harry. A big grin spread across her face and she turned around quickly.

"Harry!" She said excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck excitedly.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as his arms tightened around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back from his arms slightly, just enough to look up into his eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you before you went away to school tomorrow." He said before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. As Harry pulled away from the kiss she pressed her lips against his a bit harder and pressed herself closer to him. She didn't want to go back inside and go to sleep anytime soon. Harry's lips moved against her lips in a perfect rhythm to match hers and she felt his hands on her hips move up in down matching the rhythm of their lips. When Harry pulled away a few minutes later with a smile on her face and his glasses half on half off she knew she'd done what needed to be done to keep him from sending her back inside to bed.

"I thought we could have a picnic under the stars and watch the stars afterward unless of course you'd like to go to bed." Harry said, pulling a picnic basket from the pocket of his robes. Harry tapped the miniature basket with his wand and it grew into a normal sized picnic basket.

"I'd love to have a picnic with you." Ginny said kissing his cheek before taking the basket from his hands. Inside the basket Ginny found a large blanket along with sandwiches some muggle snacks. There were two goblets that looked like they were made out of crystal. Harry took the goblets from her hand and poured what looked like elf-made wine. Ginny spread the blanket out and arranged all the food in the middle. Ginny sat down and a second later Harry took his place next to her before handing her one of the goblets. She smiled at him before taking a sip.

"Ready for school?" Harry asked, setting down his goblet in front of him.

"Not at all." She told him as she picked up a sandwich.

"You'll do fine."

"I'm not worried about school or grades. I just will hate not being able to see you." She said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"You'll see me plenty, I promise." Harry said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you know something I don't know?" She asked confused.

"I'll be at Hogwarts for tutoring with Professor McGonagall quite a bit before my exams and I'll be there at the start of term feast. I can't say much more right now but before you go to bed tomorrow night meet me in the room of requirement."

"Okay." Ginny agreed with a smile on her face. Harry and Ginny finished there picnic quickly and packed away the remaining food into the basket and setting it aside. Ginny and Harry laid on their backs staring at the sky. Every so often one of them would point out a shooting star and close their eyes as they made a wish. Ginny lost track of how long they'd been staring at the sky it could have only been minutes or a couple of hours when Harry sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked turning her head towards him.

"I got you a present." Harry sounded a bit off, causing Ginny to sit up and face him as he reached into his pocket. When Harry's hand was no longer hidden by the fabric of his robes a ring box was revealed in his hand. Ginny's heart thudded in her chest nervously.

"I'm not going to be there everyday so I can't be there to claim you as mine from all the other teenage boys. So I bought you something to remind everyone that you are taken. I want this to mean more than just a ring to you I want to promise to make you Mrs. Potter one day when we're both ready for that step." Harry said before placing the box in her hand. Her heart slowed down slightly but as soon as she opened the lid it returned to the rapid pace it'd been a second before. In the black box sat a white gold ring with a single diamond. Ginny's mouth dropped open in awe, it was simple but beautiful.

"Harry, it's amazing!" She gushed, smiling up at him.

Harry smiled before pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her ring finger. Ginny stared up into his eyes before her lips crashed into his. There wasn't anything slow about this kiss and in seconds she had Harry on his back and in the next moment he had pulled her closer. Her legs straddled his hips and his hands squeezed her hips tightly. She ran her hands up and down where his shirt covered his chest. Her hands slowed down and without thinking about it she began to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't long before she felt his hand make its way under her shirt. It wasn't until their shirts were off that Ginny realized they had never gone this far before and it seemed Harry had made the realization as well. He stopped moving his hand on her stomach and looked up into her eyes.

"Is this okay? We can stop if you want." Ginny responded with a kiss and when his thumb brushed her bra she thought she was going to come unglued. Harry's lips moved to her neck as his hand squeezed her breast. Her heart speed up as she felt her bra fall from her shoulder's and to the grass next to the blanket. Suddenly she was on her back and Harry above her, their lips met again as both hands squeeze her breasts. Harry pulled away and began to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts, he kissed and suck on the right one while his other hand continued to rub and squeeze the left one. Ginny heard a moan escape her lips. The moan seemed to pull Harry out of his trance and he pulled back.

"We shouldn't do this right here, it should be special." Harry said, his hand moving to cup her right cheek.

"Does it have to? It'll be special as long as its with you." Ginny said in almost a whiny voice.

"I know but I want it to be extra special." He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"But-" Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you suffer... too much." Harry said winking before kissing her.

Ginny woke up to someone yelling her name. Ginny pried her eyes open sleepily to find Hermione staring at her. Ginny shot up in bed it had to be nine in the morning already. As she threw on her clothes she thought of last night and a smile spread across her face.

"Someone's happy this morning." Hermione commented and then gasped. Ginny felt Hermione grab her hand to look at the ring closer.

"Did he?" Hermione half asked.

"Not exactly but he said it's a promise." Ginny explained.

"I'm so happy for you two! You got the man you always wanted," Hermione gushed, hugging Ginny tightly.

"I did, I'm really lucky. There are a million girls who wanted the same thing but I'm the one that got him." Ginny said, sitting down on her bed lightly.

"Ginny! Hermione! Time to go!"

Ginny and Hermione levitated their trunks down the stairs and into the car the ministry had provided for them just like they had when Harry had been with them every summer before. Ginny and Hermione loaded their trunks into the back of the car before climbing into the car. Ron slipped into the back next to Hermione, Ginny guessed he wanted to say goodbye at the train station versus now.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Ginny made her way through the barrier to the platform and was surprised to find Harry waiting for her on the other side. She hadn't expected to see him here since he was going to be at the feast.

"Harry!" Ginny said as hugged him.

"McGonagall told me to appear as if I am saying goodbye to you here so it doesn't make anyone suspicious about later." He whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Harry! So good to see you dear!" Mrs. Weasley gushed, pulling him in for a hug.

"You too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said smiling as he put an arm around Ginny's shoulder. Mr. Weasley appeared next to her a second later as he came through the barrier.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted him and Harry offered his hand. Ginny watched as her father shook Harry's hand. Her mother hadn't even noticed the ring yet, thankfully.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed before running to hug her best friend. Ginny thought Harry was going to fall over and reached out to steady him.

"Ginny! What's that!" Mum squealed, reaching for her hand. Ginny swallowed not here, in front of the press.

"It's just a gift." She said calmly.

"From Harry?" Mum asked, excitement in her voice. She hoped her Mum wasn't trying to read between her words and getting the wrong message.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful Harry." Mum said before pulling Harry in for yet another hug this time Ginny was worried if Harry could breathe.

"I tried my best," Harry choked out.

"Mum let him breathe." Ron laughed.

"I'm sorry." She said releasing Harry.

"Ginny let me help you load your trunk." Harry said reaching for her trunk. Ginny allowed him to take the trunk and head over to the train. That's when the flashing began, flashing of light bulbs that is. It was almost eleven which meant time to say goodbye to Harry.

Ginny and Harry hugged each other tightly before he pulled back enough so he could kiss her. Ginny moved her left hand to his cheek to hold him there, wishing the kiss could last forever. Harry pulled away signaling it was time for her to board the train. As Ginny turned and climbed onto the train she heard the press yelling questions at Harry.

"Harry! Are you engaged?"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter are you getting married?"

"Mr. Potter when did you and Miss Weasley get engaged?"

Ginny smiled and made her way to the nearest empty compartment and stared out at Harry as he fought off reporters. Suddenly they all backed off, Ginny wasn't sure what was said but something must have been said as the reporters back off and went back to watching Harry from afar. As the train began to move she heard Hermione walk into the compartment followed by Luna.

"I have to go take care of the prefect meeting but I'll be back afterwards." Hermione said as she set down a small bag she had carried on the train. Hermione had been made head girl not that it was much of a surprise after she had been top of her class her first six years of school and then there were the events of last year.

"Have fun," Ginny said with a smile. Luna took a seat across from Ginny with a dreamy smile on her face. As Ginny turned her attention to Luna she forgot all about how she already missed Harry at least for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when the Hogwarts express arrived in Hogsmeade. With her black Hogwarts robes on she stepped out and made her way to the carriages followed by Hermione and Luna. As they rode up to the castle Ginny couldn't believe that the last time she saw Hogwarts it was destroyed. Hogwarts looked the same way it did 6 years ago when she first saw it with her own eyes. It was amazing that a castle of this size could be rebuilt in such a small amount of time and look exactly as it did before.

Once inside the castle Ginny, Hermione and Luna made their way into the castle. Luna joined the Ravenclaws at her table while Hermione and Ginny found spots at the Gryffindor Table. As Ginny stared at the empty spot across the table she realized this year wouldn't be like any year before. Harry and Ron weren't here along with several others that were lost during the battle. Yes she had attended many funerals following the battle but it hadn't truly hit her until just now.

Ginny looked up at the staff table but didn't see Harry yet she wasn't sure what to expect tonight since he hadn't said much. Professor McGonagall watched as everyone found their seats, it wasn't long after everyone was seated that the doors opened revealing Harry and Professor Flitwick leading the first years into the great hall. Ginny and Harry's eyes met for a moment before he passed her. She watched anxiously as he made his way to the front of the hall. When they reached the front of the room flitwick stood next to the three legged stool that the sorting hat sat on. Flitwick held the parchment with the first years names. Everyone waited for Flitwick to call out the first name but instead Harry spoke.

"Seven years ago I was a first year and like every other first year it was my first year away from my family. But unlike some of my classmates I didn't consider my family's home 'home'. Last year one of the hardest things for me was to see Hogwarts destroyed in the final battle against Voldemort. Hogwarts was my home and last year when we were out searching for the things that would help defeat Voldemort I couldn't be here for more than one reason. At night I would look at this map that my father and his friends made of the Hogwarts castle. It shows everyone in the castle where they are and what they're doing. Every night I used it to make sure certain people were safe in their beds." Harry's eyes darted towards me for a split second and I felt my cheeks burn.

"This year is a fresh start for all of us here. For the first years it's their first year at school. For the rest of us who were here last year or maybe the year before that if you didn't come back last year, this year we can pick up where we left off and have a school year that is safe with no threats of war in the clouds. For the students who are a year behind because of the war it's our chance to show Voldemort's followers that are still out there that we won and that good will always win. Tonight we're having a small ceremony before the feast, I will call out the first name on list and put the sorting hat on their head, once the sorting hat announces the house Hogwarts will be officially reopened. Tomorrow we'll be having a larger ceremony to remember all those who fought in the final battle last year as well as those who died fighting for a better today."

The sorting hat then began its yearly song about the four houses and how we were only as strong united as we are divided. Similar to the last song she truly remembered the hat singing. Once the song was over Flitwick handed Harry the list and he read off the first name.

"Hayley Butler." Harry called out, a girl with long brown hair made her way to the stool as she sat down harry placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouted a few moments later. Clapping and cheering as Hayley made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Flitwick took over the sorting ceremony as Harry took his place next to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry did great, I didn't know he could speak so well." Hermione whispered.

"He did speak to us in the DA remember?" Ginny pointed out.

"True but this audience is so much bigger. I wish Harry would consider teaching." Hermione whispered. Once the sorting ceremony was over Professor McGonagall stood up to give her short welcome back speech. Every eye and every ear was listening for her first headmistress speech.

"Welcome first years, and to the rest of you students and staff welcome back! As Harry mentioned tomorrow we'll be having a memorial service in the entrance courtyard after lunch instead of your normally scheduled classes. I would like to thank Mr. Potter for everything he has done tonight, will do tomorrow and over the time he spent here as a student. I know you all are starving so let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall raised her goblet to us and the plates on the tables filled with food.

Ginny tried to focus on the food on the table in front of her she really did but it was really hard to focus on food when Harry was in the room but unable to talk to her. She'd never felt as if Harry was off limits but that's what it felt like with him at the staff table and her at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny, stop worrying so much you're going to get wrinkles." Hermione said with a small giggle.

"But Hermione I can't. I just feel as if he is a teacher and our relationship is forbidden." Ginny said as she stabbed the chicken in front of her.

"Well he's not, he's just sitting there because McGonagall wants him too. I'm sure he'd rather be sitting with us anyways." Hermione said. Ginny sighed, Hermione was probably right. She turned her mind away from Harry for the moment and began to think about the year ahead of her. N.E.W.T.'s were going to be worse than when she took her O.W.L.'s. Hermione's giggling next to her broke her out of her thoughts. She looked over at her confused.

"You're worrying again. What's wrong now?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"I was thinking about N.E.W.T.'s." Ginny said quietly.

"I didn't know you worried so much Ginny."

"I don't usually worry but I guess there's a first for everything." Ginny said shrugging.

"Ginny it's our first night back don't worry about that right now. Instead lets talk about the ceremonies they are having."

"Did Harry tell you about them?" Ginny asked.

"No, he didn't breathe a word to me about any of it. I didn't even know he was going to be here tonight." She said, taking a sip out of her gold goblet.

"He told me he'd be here tonight but said he couldn't really say much more. He asked me to meet him tonight before I go to bed." Ginny told her.

"Have you guys..." Hermione trailed off.

"No but I thought we were going to last night. Harry wants it to be special."

"Harry seems like the kind of guy who would want to do everything right and proper." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I know I guess that's what happens when you grow up the way he did, you know away from the fame of being the boy who lived." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Once everyone was done eating the food on all the plates disappeared and dessert reappeared. Ginny reached for a treacle tart and a scoop of vanilla ice cream to go with it.

"I think you're turning into Harry," Hermione said nodding at Ginny choice of dessert.

"Hey!" Ginny protested.

"Well you're eating his favourite." Hermione said.

"So!" Hermione didn't say anymore but giggled for a moment. Once everyone was done with dessert Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Just a few things before we all head up to our common rooms. First years the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Secondly, any seventh year who has returned to school who also fought in the final battle last year please check your notice board tomorrow morning. You will be honored tomorrow afternoon at the ceremony with an award from the school and some students will be honored with an award from the ministry of magic. With that said, sleep tight because tomorrow we start fresh with a new year!" Professor McGonagall gave them a smile before everyone began making their way out of the great hall. Ginny look over at Harry and caught his eye, he simply gave her a wink before following McGonagall.

Ginny swallowed and turned to speak to Hermione but she was already gone then Ginny remembered that Hermione was head girl and was probably helping the prefects gather the first years and then would be doing rounds since it was the first night. Ginny stood up and followed the crowd out of the great hall and up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. When she finally reached the seventh floor she made her way to the room of requirement instead of the common room when she realize she didn't know the password. Ginny turned around and walked quickly behind some other Gryffindor's and listened as they gave the fat lady the password.

"Repleo." Ginny frowned that was a weird password. Oh well. She turned around and headed back towards the room of requirement. When she stood in front of the room of requirement she closed her eyes and thought about how she needed to meet Harry. When she opened her eyes the door appeared and she headed inside. Once inside she was surprised to see Harry already there.

"Harry, you're here already." Ginny said.

"I wanted to beat you here so I told McGonagall I was exhausted and was going to retire to bed. I have a bit of a surprise for you." Harry said reaching for her hands with his and leading her to a couch that looked oddly like the one in the Gryffindor common room.

"A surprise?" Ginny asked.

"Sit." He said as he sat down. Ginny sat quietly, waiting for him to reveal his surprise.

"I've made a deal with Aberforth to help him run the hogs head this year, partly to encourage business after last year. The night's I'm there you can come here and use the passage way to come to the Hog's head if you want that is." Ginny's mouth broke into a smile. Harry so close that often? It was more than she had expected this year. Ginny pressed her lips against his as her answer. Harry fell back in surprise and Ginny took advantage by straddling him as she had last night. Harry's hands found her waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her shirt. It wasn't long before Ginny had Harry shirtless and he had his hand halfway up her shirt. When Harry suddenly stopped her and lifted her into his arms Ginny realized she hadn't really looked at the room. The room was lit with candles and there was a double bed against the far wall. Harry had said he wanted it to be special.

Once Harry placed her on the bed gently his lips found hers again as he worked on pushing her shirt up. He pulled away to pull the shirt off of her before kissing her neck. Ginny's hands moved down to his pants and began to unzip them. Ginny's bra was the next thing to join the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor. Ginny pushed Harry's pants down to his knees and he kicked them off. Ginny's skirt hit the floor and the only thing separating them was their knickers. Harry's joined the floor then Ginny's. Harry's lips brushed up against hers softly, lovingly. He pulled away looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure? We can wait. If you want to wait until you're Mrs. Potter I'll wait for you." Harry said pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"I'm sure. I want this more than anything." She told him.

"I love you." It was the first time he'd ever said it out loud. Of course she'd known but it was the first time he'd really said it. "I know it's bad timing with us about to do this but I do love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I just wanted to be sure before I said it. When I saw that killing curse fly towards you last year I wanted to jump in front of you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the last thing I thought of before I was hit by Voldemort's killing curse that night."

Ginny stared at him for a moment before she pulled his face down to hers.


End file.
